ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a wonderful life
(One morning, Theodore and Emily are watching sun going up before the morning work) Emily: Theodore look at the sun. It is wonderful and pretty. Theodore: Yes. The sun looks wonderful today. Emily: Let's watch it together. Theodore: Okay. (they both look at the sun together) Emily: Theodore? Theodore: Yes Emily? Emily: I'm glad you came here in the Big Harbour. Its nice for you hang around and live with us. Theodore: I love it here too. And sometimes I miss my old home and my friends, but now I use to it. Emily: Theodore? Theodore: Yes? Emily: Please don't go away, I will miss you and lose you if you never return. Because I I I love you and you're a good friend a special friend I want to be with. Theodore: Don't worry Emily, I won't go away I can still live with you. You're my friend too and you're the one I first fallen for you when I arrived to the Harbour. Emily: Oh Theodore. Theodore: And you and I will always be to together and be friends forever. (Emily smiled and came close to Theodore) Emily: Theodore? Theodore: What is it? (Emily kiss Theodore on the lips) (Theodore look shocked and he kiss her back) (they both smiled) (They both watch the sunrise together) (At the great ocean dock, the tugs are waiting for the Dispatcher for the morning work) Dispatcher: Good morning tugboats. I got good news, there will be no work today. Hank: Hooray! George: Great! Foduck: All right. Theodore & Emily: Yeah. Emily: Want to do something with me today? Theodore: Sure. (so the tugs set off to enjoy themselves) (Theodore and Emily are going out together and have fun) Theodore: Want to go to the Sandy Beach with me? Emily: Yes, I would like that. Race ya. (they race to the Sandy Beach) (when they got here, they both came here first) Both: I won! Theodore: Its a tie. Emilly: Yes it is. Theodore: Let's see if we can see seashells on the beach. Emily: Look, I see a pink one. Theodore: And I can see the orange one. Emily: They're beautiful just like diamonds and crystals. Theodore: They are. Just like your eyes. Emily (blushes): Aw Theodore. Your smile is handsome. Theodore: Uh thanks Emily. (they continue to see pretty seashells) (that afternoon, Theodore and Emily float home together) Theodore: Did we had a great time Emily? Emily: Yes, we had a most wonderful time. Theodore: Let's do this again for our life. Emily: What a wonderful idea. As long as we have each other. (They both smile and snug together and set off home) (the next day, the tugs gather around while the Dispatcher is talking) Dispatcher: I had four jobs for the day. Foduck and Hank you bring in a cargo ship, Hank you'll be the tug in charge. Hank: Yes! Yes, Yes! Foduck: Calm down Hank. Dispatcher: George, you take Bobby Barge to Repair Dock his crane has broken off. George: Yes sir. Dispatcher: Emily, you had to move some Bell Buoys a perfect spot around the Harbour. Emily: Yes sir. Dispatcher: Theodore, I want you to go Ceilioh's Cove to help Truro with his fishing net. It got tangled so it needs to be untangled before he goes fishing. Theodore: Yes Mr. Dispatcher sir. Dispatcher: That is all. (he turned away) (all the tugs set off for work) Emily: Theodore? When can you come back after you finish the job? Theodore: I'll be back til I'm done, Emily. Don't worry. Emily: Theodore, after we finish our jobs. Would you like to go floating around the Harbour with me? Theodore: Sure Emily. I will like that. (they both set off for work) (Emily just finish one more bell buoy to move his spot) Emily: There. Better now Bedford? Bedford: Better Emily. Thank you. (Emily wait at Willy's Island so Theodore can return to his job) (Emily waited and waited, but she is worried) Emily: Oh I hope Theodore's all right. What if he doesn't come home? I love him and I need so we can be together our wonderful life. (than Theodore came back) Theodore: Hi Emily. Emily: Oh Theodore, thank goodness. Are you okay? I was getting worried that if you won't back home. Theodore: I'm here Emily. I won't go anywhere as long I'm with you. So let's go floating around the Harbour together. Emily: All right. (they both went floating around the Harbour together) (Theodore and Emily were floating around Rocky Point) Emily: I'm glad you're safe Theodore. I was worried that you never come home again. Theodore: Don't worry Emily. I'm here; I was helping Truro to untangled his fishing net, sorry I took so long waiting. Emily: That's all right. I'm glad you're okay. Theodore: I'm fine. You don't had to worry. Emily: I know. Can please hold me, hold me so tight so we won't lose each other. (Theodore came close to Emily and hold her tight) Theodore: You're so warm. Emily: And so are you. I would never lose you as my dear special friend. (the next day the Dispatcher is taking to the tugs for the morning work) Dispatcher: George since your whistle broke, you need to go to Repair Dock to get it fix. George: Yes sir. (he set off to Repair Dock) Dispatcher: Foduck you check your safety stuff to make sure the Harbour is safe. (Foduck toot his whistle) Dispatcher: Emily, you and Hank take the container ship out of the ocean. (Hank toot his whistle) Emily: Yes sir. Dispatcher: Theodore, you had nothing to do today. You go enjoy yourself what you doing. Theodore: Thank you sir. (the tugs set off work except Theodore) Theodore: Emily? Emily: Yes Theodore? Theodore: After you get done with your job. Would you like to do something with me today? Emily: Sure. For what? Theodore: Anything. Emily: Oh okay. How about we can go Pisco's Peaks to spin around that I teach you when I got stuck. Theodore: Sure. I'll meet you there, but I want to look at Rocky Point first. Emily: Okay. I'll meet you there. (than she went to catch up Hank to bring a container ship) (after the job is done, Emily went to Pisco's Peaks to wait for Theodore) Emily: I'll wait right here until Theodore comes back from Rocky Point. (so Emily waited for Theodore) (she waited and waited and waited and waited but now she look very worried) Emily: Where's Theodore? I hope he's all right. He said he'll be back, so where is he? I must tell the Dispatcher and the others? (Emily race back home to tell the tugs and the Dispatcher Theodore is missing) (at the Harbour, the tugs rest and their docks) Emily (toot her whistle): Help help! Mr. Dispatcher! Foduck! Hank! George! Foduck: Emily, what's wrong? Emily: Theodore is missing! Hank: Missing? George: Oh no! Dispatcher: Theodore's missing? What happened? Emily (sound worried): I don't know. We we're about to go Pisco's Peaks to do turnings, when I got done with my job I wait for him. I been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting but than he didn't show up. Hank: Oh no! What are we doing to do? Dispatcher: Don't panic Hank, we'll find him. I'll send out Constance and the pilot boats to help you search. All you tugs go out and find him now quickly. Tugs: Yes sir. (they all search for their missing friend) (Hank and Constance look at the Sandy Beach) (George look around Willy's Island) (and Foduck, Petra, and Pearl looked out to the ocean) (poor Emily look very worried even more) Emily: Ooh Theodore, where are you. I knew he never come back here in the Big Harbour, I love him and I need him. I worried that he never comes back in the Harbour for a life. (than her tears came out of her eyes) What had happened to him? Where is he? Hmm long ago I got stuck at Pisco Peaks than Digby came and call for help than Theodore came to help me and push me out of the rocks. So .... (gasps) maybe he got stuck at Rocky Point, that's why he took so long. I got to help him, hang on Theodore! I'm coming! (she went to Rocky Point to find Theodore) (when she got here, she look for her friend) Emily (toot her whistle): Theodore? Theodore! Where are you? Theodore: Over here. (Emily went over there and saw Theodore, Theodore got stuck on three big rocks) Emily: Theodore, what happened? Are you all right? I was so worried about you and everyone is looking for you. How did you get stuck? Theodore: I was practicing more turning before I go to Pisco's Peaks. When I went faster, I bump into three rocks and I got stuck. I'm so sorry I took so long and worried about you so much. Emily: Its okay, I'm glad you're safe. Let me help you out. (she use her towrope and pull Theodore out, she pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled than Theodore came out of the rocks and free) Theodore: Thank you, Emily. Emily: Oh Theodore! Thank goodness, thank goodness, thank goodness! I was so afraid that you never return to the Harbour for our lives. Our wonderful life won't be a same without you. Theodore: Oh Emily, I'm here. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere I need you too cause I miss you. Emily: I'm so happy. Theodore: Its all right, Emily. I'm here. (than he kiss Emily on the lips, Emily kiss him back, and than they both kiss) (they continue kissing and panting, than they kiss and kiss and stop) Emily (pants): I love you, Theodore Tugboat. Theodore (pants): I love you too, Emily the Vigorous. (they kissing and kissing and kiss than stop, than they both smiled) Theodore: Let's go home. Emily: Okay. (they went back to the Harbour) (when they got here, everyone is happy to see Emily found Theodore) Hank: Theodore! What happened? Are you okay? Did you get lost? Theodore: No Hank. I got stuck at Rocky Point, than Emily came and save me. Emily: I sure did. Foduck: Good job Emily. George: We're glad you're safe. Come on, I'll take you to Repair Dock to make sure you're all right. Emily: That's okay, George. I'll take him there myself. (Emily took to Theodore Repair Dock, after the Repair Dock done Theodore is all better) Theodore: Hey Emily. Want to do something now? Emily: Sure. Let's do it in the Harbour. I don't want you to go missing again. How about let's race around Willy's Island than home? Theodore: Okay. Emily: Thank you for being a good friend, Theodore. Theodore: You too, Emily. (they both kiss and laugh) Theodore: Ready set .... Emily: Go! (they both race around Willy's Island and than home, they bump each other) Both: Oh! Emily: Sorry. Theodore: No no I'm sorry. Emily: We're both sorry. Theodore: Yes. Emily: Theodore, let's share our wonderful life forever. Theodore: Yes. It's a wonderful life. (they both kiss) Theodore: You and me, Emily. Together forever. Emily: Yes, we will. (they both look at the sky together) The end